An Angel's Healing Touch
by Kinley Orton
Summary: John walked into a massage place hoping to get his muscles to relax before a show not knowing he would meet the love of his life. Hailey just happens to be available and could take him right away not knowing that she had met the love of her life as well.


John walked into a massage place hoping to get his muscles to relax before a show not knowing he would meet the love of his life. Hailey just happens to be available and could take him right away not knowing that she had met the love of her life as well.

An Angel's Healing Touch

John was just coming home from a very busy schedule. He was more than ready to head home and spend some time one on one with his girlfriend Hailey Barton. The two have been dating for nearly 3 years and very much in love with each other. John was just boarding his flight home to Tampa and knew that Hailey would be at the airport waiting for him and he couldn't wait to see her.

Hailey was quickly gathering her things as she was due to leave in a few minutes for the airport to pick up her boyfriend of 3 years. By chance Hailey and John had met 3 1/2 years ago when John had come into her massage clinic and she just happened to be the only massage therapist that could do a massage at the last minute. Hailey knew from the moment they locked eyes they had both fallen for each other.

Hailey parked John's truck at the airport in short term parking and walked in she couldn't wait to see John as he had been gone for more than two weeks. Hailey checked her phone and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the picture as it was one of her and John that a friend of hers had taken a few months before. As Hailey walked into the airport she checked to see if his flight was on time and thankfully it was. Hailey sat down by baggage claim and let her mind drift to when she met John.

3 1/2 years ago

Hailey was just wrapping up with a client when the front door opened and in stepped a really cute guy, both Katie and Holly were giggling as they couldn't believe that John Cena was standing inside Healing Hands.

"Hello and welcome to Healing Hands how may I help you?" Hailey asked

"Yes I was wondering if anyone would be able to do a massage at the last minute?" John asked

"Actually everyone is booked. But I am able to take you now." Hailey said

"Oh thank you so much." John said

"You are most welcome please follow me." Hailey said with a smile. John smiled and followed Hailey to her room and she told him to strip down and lay down on his stomach and she would be back in a few.

John did as he was told and he couldn't help but smile and sent a text to Randy and told him to come down to Healing Hands a massage place that he would be able to get a massage tomorrow if he played it right.

Hailey knocked on the door and heard John say come in, she walked in and shut the door behind her and then lit some candles and started some soft music. "John please tell me if the pressure is too much not enough or just right."

"I will thank you again for taking me last minute." John said and smiled at Hailey as she grabbed her massage oil and started with John's shoulder's and back.

"Again not a problem. Is the table warm enough? I switched the warmer on." Hailey said

"It's warm enough." John said as Hailey worked on his shoulders and neck. Hailey could tell by the moans that she was working the kinks and muscle aches away. Hailey worked on John's upper back and then finally moved down to his lower back and worked there. "Your hands are amazing."

"Thank you Mr Cena." Hailey said

"Please call me John. Mr Cena reminds me of my grandpa not me or my dad." John told her.

"Okay John. I would ask what you do for a living but I could tell from the giggles of Katie and Holly you are pretty famous could hear that you are on Monday Night RAW. And I have to say I am a fan of yours as well." Hailey said

"Oh." John said

"Yes I am but I don't get to watch all the time more of your movies." Hailey told him.

"How about I take you to dinner after this and we could catch a movie and you could come to the show tomorrow." John said

"I think that could be arranged. Although I am not to date clients, but if you see someone else I could." Hailey said

"Then that means the massage is over?" John asked

"No, I will finish the massage." Hailey said "Time to turn over." as she lifted the sheet so he could roll over and she could start on his shoulders then move down to his arms and chest.

John rolled over and laid on his back, he looked up and let his eyes adjust to the low lights and then smiled at Hailey as she was working on his shoulder and standing to the side of him. "You are beautiful, you have a sweet smile."

"Thank you. I have to say you are quite handsome and you have a sexy smile." Hailey told him.

John wanted to kiss those lips and leaned up and kissed her and brought her down to him and held her close while he kissed her. Hailey kissed him back and smiled into the kiss and she loved how she felt in his arms. The kiss led to them playing around on the massage table. Hailey didn't want to get caught and stopped John before things went any further. Hailey quickly changed while John paid for his massage and met Hailey around back and hopped into her car and they headed to dinner. That day was life changing for the both of them and they were very happy where they are in their lives now. Both very much in love with each other.

Present Day

Hailey snapped out of it when she heard John's flight being announced. John was watching as the plane taxied to the gate and he couldn't wait to get off the plane and into the arms of the girl he loved. He knew that Hailey would be meeting him at baggage claim and soon he was finally walking off the plane. John grabbed his carry on and then the small suitcase that he didn't check and walked off the plane. John just smiled when he saw that Hailey was waiting on him. He walked straight to her and wrapped her up in a hug before kissing her on the lips.

"I have missed you." Hailey said once the kiss broke

"I have missed you too babe." John said then pressed a kiss to her forehead and and then walked over and grabbed his other suitcase and then grabbed his large one and soon they were finally headed out to the car.

Hailey handed John the keys to her car and John helped her in then loaded his bags in to the back and soon was taking them in the direction of their home. John was happy to be home and after pulling into the drive and unloading while Hailey unlocked house. "Finally home."

"Yes you are. Question babe. How long are you home for?" Hailey asked. John walked over to her and wrapped her up in his arms and held her close.

"I'm home for a while honey. I have to have surgery on my knee. The trainer thinks my MCL is torn and all. I have an appointment this afternoon." John said. Hailey looked up at John with a concerned look on her face.

"Not good John. Do you want me to go with you?" Hailey asked

"Please babe, I would like for you to hear what the doctor has to say. But till then come here and let me hold you. I have missed you so much." John said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The couple stayed like that and just spend time wrapped up in each other's arms. It was soon time to leave for John's appointment with his doctor and after talking to him and having to have an MRI done and he was told that he did tear his MCL and there was a minor tear on his ACL and would be out of action for nearly 9 months. John scheduled his surgery for two days later and once he got home he talked to Vince who told him to take the time to heal. He would make sure that John wasn't on the books for any signings, and that he could heal at home.

Over the next two days Hailey went to the store and was able to get everything they needed for when John was home right after surgery. His mom was coming down for the surgery to help Hailey out around the house and she could go and run errands for the couple. Even though she was staying at Hailey's condo then over during the day.

It had been two weeks since John's surgery and he was healing just fine and just started in on physical therapy and was taking it slow but he was doing good. Hailey was taking him to each appointment which was twice a week and they then worked on it together.

While John was home this only brought him and Hailey closer in their relationship and they were even more in love with each than before. John with the help of his mom one day while Hailey was at work had gone to the mall and had picked out a ring as he was going to propose soon. Carol had started supper and told John to to finish it and she had also made a cheesecake and it was now in the fridge. Hailey was taking Carol to the airport and then headed home for the evening with John.

"Carol thank you so much for coming down and helping with John while I was working." Hailey said

"You are more than welcome. Thank you for letting me stay at your condo dear." Carol said "John loves you very much."

"I love him so much Carol he completes me in more ways than one." Hailey told her. " You and John Sr are more than welcome to stay there when you two come down to see us."

"I can see how the two of you love each other. Thank you dear for driving me to the airport. I will call when I get home." Carol said

"You are welcome Carol." Hailey said and helped Carol get her things then hugged her and then headed back home once she was checked in for her flight.

By the time Hailey made it home she wasn't shocked to see John in the kitchen and he was a great cook but here lately Carol had been cooking as he hadn't felt like it and Hailey loved Carol's cooking so between her and Carol they had fixed super during the last two weeks.

Hailey walked in through the gragage and smiled at John who was in the kitchen pulling out the hamloaf and was warming up the mashed potatoes and also the rolls and smiled when Hailey stood on her tiptoes to give John a kiss on the cheek.

"Hm did mom get off okay?" John asked

"Yes she did. This looks wonderful." Hailey said

"Baby before we sit down to eat supper I have something I want talk to you about." John said while sitting down at the island and pulled Hailey to stand between his legs.

"What is it Johnny?" Hailey asked

"I love you and I knew from the moment I met you that we were meant for each other. Fast forward three and half years you are my soul mate. Will you please marry me and become Mrs John Cena?" John asked as he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Oh Johnny. I love you so much as well. You were right when we met three and half years ago. I knew you were it for me as well. I love you and yes I will marry you." Hailey said before John claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

Over the next few weeks Hailey and John planned their wedding and while going through songs for their first dance and since they both loved Brad Paisley and loved the song We Danced. John had fully recovered it was now the weekend of their wedding.

That evening after having a romantic wedding they were finally husband and wife. John loved how Hailey looked and led her out to the dance floor in front of their family and friends to share their first dance as husband and wife.

_We Danced_

The bar was empty I was sweeping up the floor That's when she walked in I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed" And she said "I know, But I'm afraid I left my purse" I said, "I put one back behind the bar I bet it's probably yours" And the next thing that I knew There we were, lost in conversation And before I handed her her purse I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"  
_[Chorus]_ And we danced Out there on that empty hardwood floor The chairs up and the lights turned way down low The music played, we held each other close And we danced  
And from that moment There was never any doubt I had found the one That I had always dreamed about And then one evenin' When she stopped by after work I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt And as her eyes filled up with tears She said, "This is the last thing I expected" And then she took me by the hand And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"  
_[Chorus]_  
Like no one else had ever danced before I can't explain what happened on that floor But the music played We held each other close And we danced Yeah, we danced

That night as John and Hailey headed up to bed they were more than happy to crash in each other's arms and finally make love as husband and wife. That night before making love Hailey gave John a massage then he finally took his wife over knowing that he had met an Angel with a Healing Touch in more ways than one.


End file.
